matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Portable Shocker
The Portable Shocker is a Special weapon released in the 10.6.0 update. * |type = Special|grade = |released = 10.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100|capacity = 100 (max 500)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|range = |theme = Police-themed|cost = *240 *225 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |row4 = *Laser *Area Damage *Slows The Target}} Appearance It is a generic flashlight with the thunder emblem on the left side. Strategy It has high damage, good capacity, fire rate, and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Take advantage of its excellent mobility. *Use this at fast/mobile players so that they can be slowed down, then finish them off with a stronger weapon. *Capacity is quite high, but however runs out quite fast, so its best to conserve ammunition for attacking potential enemies. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Electric Arc offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Be sure to find cover to avoid getting burnt to a crisp (common sense really). *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Its area damage is minimal, so it is easy to avoid it, except if the user is using it like the Electric Arc. *Avoid engaging its users from close ranges since you will be slowed down and that you are unlikely to escape unscathed. *Keep your attention to your surroundings, since you will not know you are attacked from behind. Firing sound *High Voltage's Trivia *It is based on the real-life stun flashlights. **In real life, it is illegal to possess the stun flashlights, as this is considered as the harmful weapon. **You will be arrested especially if you are stunning anyone near the police. **In the real world, continuously firing the stun flashlight against one person may and will result to instant death. *When killing another user in Multiplayer, they will turn to ashes and crumble into pieces. The same animation is used for Frag Grenades and some other pyromaniac weapons. *This is relatable to Heavy Shocker, due to its high fire rate and same firing sound. *You reload by just simply replacing the battery, like Pet Dragon in terms of reloading animation. Gallery Category:Special Category:Slows Down Targets Category:Weapons Category:Electro-Thrower Category:Themed Category:Legendary